EJAMI vs Abigail
by savor1988
Summary: This story is base off what happen in 2014. Everything still happen but there one big change. EJ and Sami still get back together but Abby is angry! Abigail is Still upset over EJ ended their affair mouths ago and after Everything Sami did to her. Abby want revenge and try to shoot EJ but end up Shoot Sami. "EJ become Furious!" I Don't Own, Days Of Our Lives!
1. EJ Dimera rage

Everything that happened in 2014 still happen But Only one twist! EJ and Sami get back together and everything go like did but Abigail is still upset at EJ for dump her and ended their affair. Abigail mad at the fact that EJ went back to Sami..." Abby also upset that EJ and Sami are back together, not only that But Ben broken up with her because he realize that Abby was still attractive to EJ. Abby is upset after everything Sami did to her and Want revenge on EJ and Sami. Abby pull out a gun and try to shoot EJ but Sami get shot..." when this happen EJ snap and become an rage! Abigail learn the hard way never piss off EJ Dimera, Because when you do hell has no fury like the Wrath of DIMera.

* * *

Abigail pull a gun out and try to Shoot EJ but Sami got in the way and got shot!

EJ grab the gun out Abby of her hand and shove her against the wall by her neck.

NOW LISTEN HERE, IF SAMANATHA DIE THAN I WILL KILL YOU! EJ hold Abby throat while warn her. "YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH" EJ yelled at Abigail who had the fear of god in her eyes.

EJ go to check on Sami with Will and Sonny after she was shot by Abby. "How could you do this to mom?" Will upset at Abigail. I'm sorry! Abigail look sad but no one buy it." "How could you, Abigail?" Sonny look at Abigail, can't believe what she just did.

"Sami taken to the hospital" EJ tell Roman he want Abigail put behind bars for the rest of her life." No, you can't do this to my daughter, she doesn't deserve it." Say Jennifer.

YOUR DAUGHTER SHOT MY WIFE, SHE DESERVE THIS AND HELL OF LOT MORE! yell EJ, out of rage. "Who the hell are you to talk?" JJ Come up to EJ and Jennifer. This is all of your fault, none this would have happen if wasn't for you! JJ blame EJ..."

You know I wish Abby shot you inst..." EJ shove JJ to floor with one hand, SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BLOOD LITTLE PUNK! JJ look up at EJ with fear in his eyes, knowing he doesn't want mess with EJ DIMera!

10 minutes later EJ had a chance to calm down afterward EJ and Jennifer are talking things out!

Do you understand, Jennifer? Ask EJ. Yes EJ, I understand. Jennifer stand up! Good. EJ say.  
Jennifer is about leave until..." Oh one more thing Jennifer, EJ stand up of out chair and looked right at Jennifer. In the future tell Abigail for her own safety, to stay away for me and Samanatha. EJ let Jennifer know who get it..."

"Don't worry she will" Jennifer let EJ know not wanted to piss EJ off anymore. Jennifer walk away from EJ while JJ standing behind EJ, looking at him, acting all big and tough.

EJ go up to JJ and look him into the eyes... "Walk" EJ told him to his face. JJ took his tail between his legs and walked away like the little punk he is.

EJ sit down alone, worried over Sami, all suddenly Rafe pop up and EJ saw him and just stood up! "Rafe!" EJ say. "EJ, How Sami doing?" ask Rafe. We still don't know yet..." EJ answer but doesn't know why Rafe is here! They haven't told us if she made through or not! EJ tell Rafe.

"Well let hope Sami make it" Rafe say. EJ still wondering, why Rafe is here? "Are you here to see how Samanatha?" EJ still confession as to why Rafe here. No, I came here to get a segment about Abby shooting Sami. Rafe answer.

Oh, EJ finally realize why Rafe! Well there be no segment, Samanatha is battling for her life right now." EJ look at Sami in the hospital room. "I still can't believe Abigail shot Sami" Rafe say. This all my fault, none of this would have happen if I didn't have affair with Abigail. EJ blame himself.

"For once I agree" Rafe said. But That doesn't mean Abigail had the right to pull gun and shoot Sami. EJ still believe it his fault that Sami got shot..." She wasn't trying shoot Samanatha, She was trying to shoot me." EJ bring up! That still didn't Give Abigail the right to do what she did. Rafe to EJ's surprise doesn't completely blame EJ for Sami being in the hospital.

EJ turn back around and look at Sami, lying in the hospital bed. "That maybe true" EJ sit back down in the chair! But it still doesn't change the fact that I hasn't had sex with Abigail, Samanatha wouldn't be laying in there fighting for her life." EJ's face show a sad expression.

"Well I agree with you" Rafe sit down next to EJ..." But Abigail was still wrong for what she did, No one force her to shoot Sami or told her take someone life. Rafe say. And she deserve to pay for what she done. EJ look at Rafe, surprise that Rafe of all people would show him any compassion at all."

Hours later Daniel come out and tell everyone that Sami ok." Roman, Marlena, Eric, Caroline, Rafe, Lucas, Will, Sonny and Brady all are happy except for EJ who still upset!

"So can we go into see Mom?" ask Will. Yes, you can all go to see Sami, right now! say Daniel. If it ok with everyone here, can I go in first to see Samanatha! EJ ask for everyone approval. Please, EJ ask nicely.

All right EJ, you can go in first..." Roman agree to let EJ go first to see Sami. "Are sure you?" ask Daniel. Yes. answer Roman. Thank you! EJ go in to see to Sami as everyone watch.

EJ come into Sami's hospital room and see her lying unconscious, EJ shut the door and walk up to Sami, place his right hand her forehead. EJ feel guilty about what happen to Sami."

How could let this happen to you, Samanatha? EJ asked himself, still blaming himself for what happen to Sami. Can't believe I let this happened to you! "How can you ever forgive me?" EJ expression how he feel, showing remorse for the affair with Abigail.

I'm sorry Samanatha, I should never had cheat on you with Abigail. EJ admit he was wrong for what he done. "I never let this happen to you again" EJ promise... "I make this up to you" I fix this for you and the children and our family! EJ say to Sami who asleep. I promise you on my last name as DIMera! "EJ give his word on his last name"

EJ look sad while his right hand is still on Sami's forehead, feeling guilty over his affair with Abby and knowing this is his fault." EJ vow to make it up to Sami..."


	2. It time for Abby to own up

Three Days later at home

EJ I find okay. Said Sami. Samantha You're not okay. Said EJ. You got shot the last the thing are is okay. Said EJ. Thank for worry about me but I find. Said Sami. Look I almost lost you forever. Said EJ. "Look EJ I alive" Said Sami. "Beside from what I hear from will" Said Sami.

You Put Abby in her place. Said Sami. Abby would have lot than that coming...! Said EJ. If you die I would have..." Said EJ. "Stop EJ!" Said Sami. Ok, beside we won't be see Abby around anytime soon. Said Sami. Not After the way you threat her. Said Sami.

EJ had a far away look in his eyes. Abby Show up at The DiMera mansion!" Sami is shock to see Abby but not EJ, "What are you doing here Abby?" Ask Sami. I am sorry. Said Abby And admit she was wrong by saying She shouldn't Slept with EJ. Abby is sorry for shooting Sami and never meant to hurt anyone and I'm sorry. Said Abby.

Abby was only try to shoot EJ and didn't mean shoot Sami. Abby Said. Abby was wrong And tell EJ & Sami I am sorry..." Sami Accept Abby apology and Thank her for admit she was wrong. "Abigail continue to apology and keep going on"

I Think it time Abigail for you to leave and don't come back here." Said EJ. "Right I'm sorry!" Said Abby. "Good now leave" Said EJ. Abby walk away and leave!" "EJ what going on?" Ask Sami. I don't know what your talk about? Answer EJ. "Come on EJ" Said Sami.

"Okay find" Said EJ. I told Jennifer If she didn't want Abigail to go the Prison! Said EJ. "Abigail would have to apology for everything" Said EJ. Even for Abigail part in our affair and not forget for shoot you as well. Said EJ.

"And apology to me as well" Said EJ. For what? Said Sami. "For piss me off" Said EJ. Sami smile! I hate to make You mad. Said Sami.

Poor little Abby find out The hard way." Said Sami. Trust me Samantha," Said EJ. You don't know how angry I was, when Abigail shot you. Said EJ. "I can only imagine!" Said Sami.

"Will told me all about it" Said Sami. I hear about how you went off on Abby and JJ both. Said Sami. You even put Jennifer in her place! Said Sami. "Sound to me like you really lost it" Said Sami. Samantha, If you had die there would have been hell to pay. Said EJ.

And you do that for me wouldn't you? Ask Sami. "Of cause I would" Said EJ. "Beside You got shot for me" Said EJ. You almost die risking your life for me. Said EJ.

You could have die, just for save me. Said EJ. Yeah I know but I do again..." Said Sami. "EJ Look into Sami eyes as she sit there" Because I love You, EJ DIMera. Said Sami. I love you too, Samantha Brady. Said EJ. Sami stand up and wrapped her arms Around EJ and kissed him.

EJ and Sami Kiss!

The End


End file.
